


"Fighting"

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #3 just wanted to see Chanel insult #5.But, what she walks in on isn't exactly verbal. {Lil shortfic}





	

Sadie Swenson could confidently state she'd seen many strange and disturbing things in her life, but  ** _this_** ,  ** _this_** was certainly the most unexpected.

 

 

She'd just come home from preforming surgery along side Cassidy Cascade, who'd insisted they went to see the new horror movie out  _"_ _Ouija: Orgins Of Evil"_

And well, who was she to say no to a good flick with her boyfriend? Likewise, she'd promised she'd be ready by 7:00, which was two hours from now. 

The former chanel strolled into her shared house, and was immediately bombarded with loud voices echoing from Chanel's bedroom. Surprise, surprise. The two

must've been arguing again. 

 

 

 

Sadie always felt a sliver of pity for #5, for Chanel treated her  _horribly._ She wasn't one to judge her leader, but damn, the younger blonde had the rut of Chanel.

Everything was the blonde's fault, even when Chanel'd seen someone else do it. She'd admit, Chanel's insults were hilarious, but some of them- most of them were 

a bit over the line. Chanel made Libby cry on a daily basis, with clever insults that struck the blonde _just_   _right._ Sometimes, she wondered if something had

happened in the past that made Chanel despise the girl so much. The earmuffed girl shrugs her thoughts away, and heads to the bedroom to see what the

hell Libby'd done now. Perhaps use Chanel's perfume, or maybe worn her jeans? #5  _did_ sometimes wear Chanel's t-shirts, though Chanel didn't say anything,

and Libby was pleased, and wouldn't have any mental breakdowns. It  _was_ kind of cute, the way the blonde wore Chanel's clothes and was immediately calmed.

#3 smiled to herself. Maybe Chanel thought of her as a little sister.

 

"Chanel, please..."

 

A loud whine fills the hall, and #3 walks a bit faster, because Libby sounded like she was in pain.

 

"F-fuck...do that again..."

 

 _Oh no._ That was Chanel. She was most likely threatening Libby to backtalk her again... this couldn't be good.  

She can hear the bed squeaking, which must mean Chanel's trying to slap #5, or  _something._

 

Sadie swings the door open, expecting to see Libby being hit.

"What'd she do this- **_oh my god."_**

 

 

**_The two girls are sprawled out on the bed, Chanel laying on her back, while Libby's head is buried between Chanel's thighs, her mouth sucking on Chanel's clit, while Chanel has her hands tangled deep in Libby's now messy hair, and seems to be out of_ ** **_breath, panting and moaning the girls name._ **

****It takes the two a few seconds to realize she's standing there, because Libby continues her job, and is starting to grind down on Chanel's heel, while the other

blonde moans and starts flicking her heel  _up and down_.

 

Libby is the first one to spot her in the doorway.

She lifts her head from between Chanel's thighs, a thin trail of saliva leading down between the girl's legs, and stares at Sadie, her mouth hanging open. 

Chanel begins to groan and asks why she stopped, and then follows Libby's gaze to #3 Chanel opens and closes her mouth, searching for some excuse as to why

Libby's _literally_ eating Chanel out, but the girl eventually just shuts her mouth. 

 

#3 turns and storms out, covering her eyes with the palm of her hand. _That's_ what they were doing?! They'd just bought those sheets too! Then it clicks.

**So _that's_ why Libby always wore Chanel's clothing.  **

 

 

Sadie decides to head to her boyfriend's house, and leave the two to... tend to each other's needs.

****


End file.
